starboundfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Тема форума:Вопросы и ответы/@comment-26168556-20150304145409/@comment-37654505-20181203164245
мой лог 19:38:13.519 Info Root: Preparing Root... 19:38:13.519 Info Root: Done preparing Root. 19:38:13.519 Info Client Version 1.3.4 (windows x86_64) Source ID: f468c99f113f3d44bb548367da9c9a1c6f4b031d Protocol: 745 19:38:13.519 Info Root: Scanning for asset sources in directory '..\assets\' 19:38:14.229 Info Root: Scanning for asset sources in directory '..\mods\' 19:38:14.230 Info Root: Detected asset source named 'base' at '..\assets\packed.pak' 19:38:14.230 Info Root: Detected unnamed asset source at '..\assets\user' 19:38:14.230 Info Loading assets from: '..\assets\packed.pak' 19:38:15.323 Info Loading assets from: '..\assets\user' 19:38:17.932 Info Assets digest is 6a949558864d05afce77216fd570de46ca9cf144b0e57613b96908323324dfbc 19:38:17.932 Info Root: Loaded Assets in 4.40462 seconds 19:38:17.960 Info Application: Initializing SDL Video 19:38:18.040 Info Application: Initializing SDL Joystick 19:38:18.171 Info Application: Initializing SDL Sound 19:38:18.637 Info Initialized Steam platform services 19:38:18.694 Error Failed to instantiate discord core (err 26) 19:38:18.694 Info Was not able to authenticate with Discord and create all components, Discord services will be unavailable 19:38:18.719 Info Application: Creating SDL Window 19:38:20.474 Info Application: Enabling VSync with late swap tearing 19:38:20.555 Info Application: Opened default audio device with 44.1khz / 16 bit stereo audio, 2048 sample size buffer 19:38:20.599 Info OpenGL version: '4.5.13399 Compatibility Profile Context 15.200.1062.1004' vendor: 'ATI Technologies Inc.' renderer: 'AMD Radeon HD 6620G' shader: '4.40' 19:38:20.780 Info Application: initialization... 19:38:20.783 Info Root: Loaded Configuration in 0.002496 seconds 19:38:20.786 Info Application: Disabling VSync 19:38:20.959 Info Application: renderer initialization... 19:38:21.165 Info detected supported OpenGL texture size 16384, using atlasNumCells 128 19:38:21.165 Info detected supported OpenGL texture size 16384, using atlasNumCells 64 19:38:21.176 Info Root: Loaded ImageMetadataDatabase in 2.5646e-06 seconds 19:38:21.353 Info Application: main update loop... 19:38:21.375 Info Loading mods from user generated content with id '902555153' from directory 'D:\Steam\steamapps\workshop\content\211820\902555153' 19:38:21.375 Info Loading mods from user generated content with id '731751231' from directory 'D:\Steam\steamapps\workshop\content\211820\731751231' 19:38:21.375 Info Reloading to include all user generated content 19:38:21.375 Info Root: Reloading from disk 19:38:21.375 Info Root: Writing runtime configuration to '..\storage\starbound.config' 19:38:21.444 Info Root: Loaded Configuration in 0.00274476 seconds 19:38:21.444 Info Root: Scanning for asset sources in directory '..\assets\' 19:38:22.138 Info Root: Scanning for asset sources in directory '..\mods\' 19:38:22.138 Info Root: Scanning for asset sources in directory 'D:\Steam\steamapps\workshop\content\211820\902555153' 19:38:22.458 Info Root: Scanning for asset sources in directory 'D:\Steam\steamapps\workshop\content\211820\731751231' 19:38:22.549 Info Root: Detected asset source named 'base' at '..\assets\packed.pak' 19:38:22.549 Info Root: Detected asset source named 'Optimizebound (Performance Improvement)' at 'D:\Steam\steamapps\workshop\content\211820\902555153\contents.pak' 19:38:22.549 Info Root: Detected asset source named 'Русификатор SBT сообщества' at 'D:\Steam\steamapps\workshop\content\211820\731751231\contents.pak' 19:38:22.549 Info Root: Detected unnamed asset source at '..\assets\user' 19:38:22.549 Info Loading assets from: '..\assets\packed.pak' 19:38:23.505 Info Loading assets from: 'D:\Steam\steamapps\workshop\content\211820\902555153\contents.pak' 19:38:23.901 Info Loading assets from: 'D:\Steam\steamapps\workshop\content\211820\731751231\contents.pak' 19:38:24.053 Info Loading assets from: '..\assets\user' 19:38:27.036 Info Assets digest is 5c383260e28680ca3fd68fd7dc0f8bae2c34117df3e0b41bf9107786666d8929 19:38:27.036 Info Root: Loaded Assets in 5.5924 seconds 19:38:27.087 Info Root: Loaded ImageMetadataDatabase in 5.1292e-06 seconds 19:38:27.520 Info Root: Loaded NameGenerator in 0.480906 seconds 19:38:28.409 Info Root: Loaded PlantDatabase in 0.888326 seconds 19:38:29.986 Info Root: Loaded ObjectDatabase in 2.94744 seconds 19:38:31.151 Info Root: Loaded MonsterDatabase in 1.1634 seconds 19:38:32.619 Info Root: Loaded NpcDatabase in 1.46763 seconds 19:38:32.632 Info Root: Loaded StagehandDatabase in 0.0122979 seconds 19:38:32.656 Info Root: Loaded VehicleDatabase in 0.023275 seconds 19:38:32.674 Info Root: Loaded PlayerFactory in 0.0183625 seconds 19:38:32.816 Info Root: Loaded ProjectileDatabase in 4.40655 seconds 19:38:32.824 Info Root: Loaded VersioningDatabase in 0.00713472 seconds 19:38:32.824 Info Root: Loaded EntityFactory in 0.149223 seconds 19:38:33.166 Info Root: Loaded ParticleDatabase in 0.341318 seconds 19:38:33.865 Info Root: Loaded MaterialDatabase in 1.04075 seconds 19:38:33.898 Info Root: Loaded TerrainDatabase in 0.0324012 seconds 19:38:34.118 Info Root: Loaded BiomeDatabase in 0.220272 seconds 19:38:34.124 Info Root: Loaded LiquidsDatabase in 0.00545683 seconds 19:38:34.150 Info Root: Loaded StatusEffectDatabase in 0.0254216 seconds 19:38:36.557 Info Root: Loaded DamageDatabase in 2.40708 seconds 19:38:36.569 Info Root: Loaded EffectSourceDatabase in 0.0111772 seconds 19:38:36.609 Info Root: Loaded FunctionDatabase in 0.0398853 seconds 19:38:36.777 Info Root: Loaded TreasureDatabase in 0.167466 seconds 19:38:38.070 Info Root: Loaded CodexDatabase in 0.0773804 seconds 19:38:38.359 Info Root: Loaded DungeonDefinitions in 1.58179 seconds 19:38:38.359 Info Root: Loaded TilesetDatabase in 0.000157082 seconds 19:38:38.365 Info Root: Loaded StatisticsDatabase in 0.00514331 seconds 19:38:38.365 Info Root: Loaded EmoteProcessor in 0.000172469 seconds 19:38:38.437 Info Root: Loaded SpeciesDatabase in 0.0710984 seconds 19:38:39.359 Info Root: Loaded QuestTemplateDatabase in 0.922139 seconds 19:38:39.376 Info Root: Loaded AiDatabase in 0.0166968 seconds 19:38:39.383 Info Root: Loaded TechDatabase in 0.006466 seconds 19:38:40.011 Info Root: Loaded BehaviorDatabase in 0.628129 seconds 19:38:40.034 Info Root: Loaded DanceDatabase in 0.0221261 seconds 19:38:40.053 Info Root: Loaded SpawnTypeDatabase in 0.0185587 seconds 19:38:40.107 Info Root: Loaded RadioMessageDatabase in 0.0540291 seconds 19:38:42.235 Info Root: Loaded ItemDatabase in 9.41871 seconds 19:38:42.685 Info Root: Loaded CollectionDatabase in 2.57757 seconds 19:38:45.355 Info detected supported OpenGL texture size 16384, using atlasNumCells 256 19:39:21.148 Info UniverseServer: Acquiring universe lock file 19:39:21.206 Info UniverseServer: Loading settings 19:39:21.213 Info UniverseServer: Starting UniverseServer with UUID: f7f00b521a9374e88eea6ca391f55395 19:39:21.234 Info UniverseServer: Logged in player 'Борзая' locally 19:39:21.234 Info UniverseServer: Logged in account '' as player 'Борзая' from address local 19:39:21.248 Info UniverseServer: Loading system world (30106337, 288789556, -230408040) from disk storage 19:39:21.352 Info UniverseClient: Joined server as client 1 19:39:21.451 Info UniverseServer: Reviving player at ClientShipWorld:3e0fc4a9b307ec1c2dc88933babb99a5 19:39:21.452 Info UniverseServer: Client 'Борзая' <1> (local) connected 19:39:21.454 Info UniverseServer: Loading client ship world ClientShipWorld:3e0fc4a9b307ec1c2dc88933babb99a5 19:39:21.678 Info Protected dungeonIds for world set to (65524) 19:39:22.261 Info UniverseServer: Warping player 1 to ClientShipWorld:3e0fc4a9b307ec1c2dc88933babb99a5=1034.38.1024 19:39:25.131 Info detected supported OpenGL texture size 16384, using atlasNumCells 64 19:39:25.132 Info detected supported OpenGL texture size 16384, using atlasNumCells 128 19:39:25.147 Info detected supported OpenGL texture size 16384, using atlasNumCells 256 19:39:25.147 Info detected supported OpenGL texture size 16384, using atlasNumCells 256 19:39:25.148 Info Setting steam rich presence connection as steamid_76561198414725947 19:39:47.217 Info Root: Writing runtime configuration to '..\storage\starbound.config' 19:40:12.253 Info Root: Writing runtime configuration to '..\storage\starbound.config' 19:40:47.290 Info Root: Writing runtime configuration to '..\storage\starbound.config' 19:40:58.237 Info UniverseServer: Loading celestial world 30106337:288789556:-230408040:8 19:40:58.888 Info Protected dungeonIds for world set to (1, 65524) 19:40:59.489 Info UniverseServer: Warping player 1 to CelestialWorld:30106337:288789556:-230408040:8=829b1392d1022fd7f844944f741704e8 19:40:59.582 Info Client received world stop packet, leaving: Removed 19:40:59.923 Info UniverseServer: Stopping idle world ClientShipWorld:3e0fc4a9b307ec1c2dc88933babb99a5